


[Podfic] i have found god and he is a mirror

by vassalady



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/307002">snowdarkred's fic</a>.</p>
<p>Author summary: Depression hurts. Extremis doesn't help. Steve does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] i have found god and he is a mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i have found god and he is a mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307002) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



> I recorded this for dr_fumbles_mcstupid for #ITPE 2014!
> 
> Thank you, bessyboo, for making the podbook version and archiving! Thank you, bessyboo and cantarina, for modding #ITPE! And thank you to snowdarkred for writing a story that still gets to me in just the right way.
> 
> This was really interesting and fun to do, and trying to convey the nuance within the text was an interesting task. A lot I wasn't sure how to deliver and went with what felt right in the moment. And I had lots of fun figuring out what to do for the scene breaks.
> 
> Cover Art by me  
> The heartbeat sound comes from freesound.org

Length: 28:37

Download (Audiofic Archive links): [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122808.zip) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122809.zip)


End file.
